Snowcloud
Snowcloud "My leg may be broken, but my spirit isn't" Meeting Snowcloud you walk through the forest, your eyes thoughtful and full of wonder as you think about the secrets of the forest and of the clans. You look around and see a see a flash of grey fur and feel a bit of fear but you push it away It's probably nothing you reasure yourself and continue walking through the forest, you flick your ears to the sound of waterfalls "Water!" you exclaim, realizing how thirsty you were You burst into a sprint, following the sound, your tail lashes behind you as you run, helping you keep balance You soon see the waterfalls come into view and you let out a mrrow ''or exitment and you dash over and lap eagerly at the wating in the small pond Suddenly you hear a hiss and a small she-cat bursts from the bushes and tackles you and pins you, despite her small size her grip was strong and her fur was beautiful, it was a pale grey with a white underbelly and chest fur, with a grey muzzle and ears, her tail wit was grey as well and her eyes were icy blue, but unreadable "Why are you on SnowyClan territory?" She mews, her voice filled with pride "I-I didn't know" you stamper out, you eyes wide with fear as to the she-cat will do to you "hmm Who are you?" She asks "I'm insert name here" You say, surprised that your voice didn't shake "Who are you?" you ask and the she-cat hesitated then spoke "I'm Snowcloud, elite warrior of SnowyClan" You don’t understand what she means by “''Elite Warrior“ and “''SnowyClan''” but you go along with it and nod "Afriad you’re on out territory right now though" Snowcloud murmured and her grip tightened and you wince a bit “Why are you on our territory?” She asked then leaped off “I didn’t know it was clan territory...” you trail off. Snowcloud's tail flicked and her eyes flashed. "I was just looking for a place to stay and I didn't realize that I intruded" You say. "Looking for a place to stay?" Snowcloud's eyes flashed with intrest, and something else you couldn't understand. You nod "Yes." "Hmm, you know, you might be able to join SnowyClan" she said. You're ears perk and nod eagerly. Snowcloud takes off into the forest and you follow closely behind. Information Family Parents (tom) Max, (she-cat) Icestar Brothers Grey Sisters Poppystar, Ice, Moon Daughters (she-cat) Ivyvine, (she-cat) Icequill Neices (she-cat) Willowbreeze, (she-cat) Vasthorizen, (tom) Kaipaw, (She-cat) Dashfire, (tom) Seedbranch (all decreased, Poppystar's kits) Backstory click here first, then here after This series is currently in the process of being added to. Apperance Snowcloud is a pale grey she-cat with spots of a darker grey and white, she has icy blue eyes. She has a darker grey muzzle and tipped tail, and has a white ear and front left paw. Personality Snowcloud is a kind she-cat with the urge to help her clan in any way. She is mostly calm, but when it comes to battle she gets anxious and worried for her clanmates. She has a soft voice and often tries to calm cats who are upset. When you make Snowcloud mad, she often will be dismissive and snappy, but it takes a lot to make Snowcloud mad so she isn't like this a lot. But she can get dissmissive if something is on her mind that is bothering her. Likes Helping her clan- Snowcloud loves to help her clan in anyway, even if it means giving her life up. Swimming- She loves to get wet! She grew up by a lake and she often played around in the water with her siblings. Hunting- Snowcloud enjoys hunting, she normally does it when something is on her mind, it helps her calm down if she needs it Making others laugh, or have a good time- This she-cat is very friendly, and does't want others to worry or be frightened, so she always tries to make other laugh. Practicing- Though Snowcloud is an elite warrior, she still "Trains" with herself to try to make her levels of fighting, hunting, ect inprove. Dislikes Arguing- Who likes arguing?! Fighting- Snowcloud hates fighting, but she does it anyway to protect her clan. Rogue groups- Snowcloud has bad experiences with rogues and rogue groups, so it would be natural for her to not like them in a way Her still kin in the rogue group- They betrayed Snowcloud (Those cats are Moon, Grey, and Max) Quotes These quotes are all made by Snowcloud at one point in her life. "My leg may be broken, but my soul and spirit aren't" "Everyone have a checkered past, but their furture is bright" "I may not be very good at some things, but I will keep trying and not stop until I feel like im good enough" “I will never forget my past, even if I don’t want to but it’s apart of me and I will look back on it and see how far I’ve grown” “I let my heart, spirit, and soul drive me, and listen to my mind as well” “SnowyClan is my home now” Joke Quotes "Hey, Im a cloud made of Snow" "Don't mind me! Imma just go make a snow angle!" Fears Being driven out- Snowcloud worries that she will be driven out of the clan sometimes, but she doesn't really know why. Also, she has the same name of a cat in CarnationClan, who went crazy and became a murderer, she doesn't want others to think she's like that. Loosing the kin she is close to- Snowcloud's only true kin in the clan, is her daughters and her sister, Poppystar, and she doesn't want to loose them The future- Snowcloud often worries about the future since she doesn't know what it'll bring. It could be bright, but it could also be dark. Death- of all the fears, this one is the worst. Snowcloud doesn't want to die! She doesn't want to leave behind all her memories, but what makes her fear it, is that she has seen her life flash before her eyes, and she doesn't know what might be behind that light. Talents Swimming- Snowcloud is an exellent swimmer! She spends a lot of time doing it, and she did a lot of it when she was an apprentice. Hunting- Snowcloud is great at hunting, she does it often and got really good at it. Fighting- Even though she hates fighting, she is still really good at it since she has a lot of experiance with it. Climbing- Snowcloud can run of trees effortlessly. Fishing- Snowcloud can fish pretty well, she doesn't do it a lot, but she does every once and a while. Trusts Poppystar- 80% Rainstar- 70% Applefall- 80% Glowpride- 60% Whitewhisper- 80% Moondapple- 80% Icepaw- 75% Starpaw- 70% Skunkpaw- 75% Ivyvine- 75% Emberwing- 50% Arrowpelt- 60% Mercurytail- 50% Risingdawn- 40% Amberflight- 55% Copperheart- 60% Birdwatcher- 60% Nightcloud- 70% Dawnstorm- 60% Mapleleaf- 60% Sunstorm- 60% Badgerfang- 60% Oakpaw- 50% Mousepaw- 65% Dovepaw- 60% Deeppaw- 60% Grapepaw- 60% Shadowpaw- 70% Nightpaw- 20% Slatepaw- 30% Thoughts Poppystar- An amazing leader and sister! Applefall- An awesome deputy! Glowpride- A good elite warrior. Whitewhisper- A great medicine cat! Moondapple- Same as Whitewhisper Icepaw- A great apprentice, but wondering when she's gonna become a full medic. Starpaw- A medicine cat to look forward to. Skunkpaw- Same as Starpaw Ivyvine- An exellent warrior and daughter and mother! Emberwing- A great warrior, but doesn't know him that well. Arrowpelt- A bright and happy she-cat with the desire to help her clan. Mercurytail- A quite and polite she-cat Risingdawn- A bit unsure... Amberflight- A fluffy she-cat who is always making others laugh Copperheart- A good warrior, but doesn't know him that well. Birdwatcher- A warrior who is sensitive, but strong. Nightcloud- A great warrior! Dawnstorm- A snappy she-cat, but still a grea warrior overall Mapleleaf- Doesn't know this cat, but thinks this she-cat will go far. Sunstorm- A kind tom. Badgerfang- Doesn't know him well, but thinks he's a great warrior Oakpaw- Doesn't know this apprentice, but thinks he will be a fine warrior. Mousepaw- A kind she-cat, but a lot of greif for her brother, Pebblepaw, who died when a badger attacked. Dovepaw- A nice and happy she-cat, and thinkgs she will make an amazing warrior! Deeppaw- a tom with the passion to get better and help his clan, an amazing and great apprentice! Grapepaw- a kind she-cat who tries her best at anything Shadowpaw- A once mean and salty she-cat, but not anymore Nightpaw- A sassy and salty she-cat who ran away (decreased) Slatepaw- Didn't know her that well.. Category:Original Characters Category:She-Cats Category:Deputies